1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for dynamically altering error logging activities in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include a plurality of components, software and hardware, that can operate in unexpected ways at times. Such components may generate errors that can be serviced by other computing components. Many computing systems generate error logs and carry out other forms of event logging to assist a system administrator in the process of resolving an error. Logging errors and events can consume large amounts of memory and processing power, such that maintaining a robust logging policy may not be desirable in view of the large amounts of system resources that are consumed. Maintaining a less robust logging policy, however, also has drawbacks as necessary information for analyzing an error may not be retained.